The Sub-Mariner
“Words cannot undermine my throne! There will always be a few voices sowing the seeds of unrest.” The Sub-Mariner is an anti-hero and occasional villain in the Marvel Universe. Origin The product of the short-lived romance between Captain Leonard McKenzie and the Atlantean Princess Fen, Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner, was raised by his mother after his father was seemingly murdered by Atlanteans soldiers sent to rescue Fen when her father, Emperor Thakor, feared the worst after Fen didn’t return from spying on McKenzie’s crew behind his back, to learn the cause behind explosions that were damaging Atlantis. Due to his hybrid nature, Namor was born with white skin, as opposed to the usual blue of the Atlanteans, as well as possessing incredible powers and being able to survive on land for a limited time. As a young man, Namor began a campaign of terror against humans after killing two scuba divers and half-impaling their ship on an iceberg, assuming it was an attack, even getting into a fight with the original Human Torch, Jim Hammond. Eventually, Namor was convinced to use his powers as an ally to humanity against the Axis powers by policewoman Betty Dean, especially after the Nazis attacked Atlantis some time later. After the war, Namor briefly took up a crusade against Communists, but an evil telepath named Destiny, with the help of the Serpent Crown, not only ravaged Atlantis, driving the people away, but also wiped Namor’s memories clean, causing the once noble prince to live as a vagrant. Several years later, the second Human Torch, Johnny Storm, discovered Namor in a bowery house when he demonstrated his pyrokinetic abilities to rest of the inhabitants by giving the amnesiac Namor a much needed trim and shave. After being dumped into the ocean, Namor’s memories resurfaced, and since that day, he has both ally and adversary to the surface world, though no matter the side he’s on, he will still fight for his people. Powers * Super-Atlantean physical abilities ''' -''Strength'': Due to his mixed heritage, Namor is stronger than both a human and an Atlantean, being able to punch a hole in the hull of a shipSub-Mariner (vol.1) #11, trade blows with the HulkTales to Astonish #100, and stop a ship’s starboard propeller with his bare hands, then move said ship under his own power.Marvel Comics #1 -''Agility and reflexes'': Namor has shown to be agile enough to dodge distentegrator beamsTales to Astonish #89, and has swift enough reflexes to catch missiles and hurl them back to where they were launched. * '''Limited invulnerability: Namor has been shown to withstand bulletsMarvel Mystery Comics #2The Invaders (vol.1) #13Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner #1, energy blastsSuper-Villain Team-Up #4, the concussive force of Cyclops’s eye beamsX-Men (vol.1) #7, electrocutionFantastic Four (vol.1) #6, and getting hit by Thor’s hammer, MjolnirFantastic Four (vol.2) #3. However, Namor can be harmed by fire and intense heat.Sub-Mariner (vol.1) #14 -''Aquatic healing: Fortunately, the Sub-Mariner has the power of accelerated healing, which is at its’ peak when Namor is in water. * '''Marine animal based Zoopathy': Much like Aquaman, Namor has displayed the ability to telepathically communicate with and control aquatic animals.The Avengers (vol.1) #40 * Rapid swimming: Underwater, Namor can reach a speed of over 300 knots. * Flight: Namor can fly faster than a military aircraft, though the tiny “wings” on his ankles that emerged in his adolescenceSaga of the Sub-Mariner #2 might be used to help him steer. These “wings” are also a sign of Namor’s status as a mutant, a fact he didn’t learn until much later in lifeX-Men (vol.1) #7. * Enhanced vision: Namor’s water-adapted eyesight enables him to see in the dark depths of the ocean. * Amplified hearing'''Human Torch Comics #2Namor, the Sub-Mariner # 7 (rarely displayed) * '''Longevity: Like all Atlanteans, Namor ages at a much slower rate than humans, and has a longer lifespan. * Radiation absorption: Namor is able to absorb certain amounts of radiation. In DC vs. Marvel Opponent: Aquaman Status: Loser References Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:Defenders Category:Invaders Category:Avengers Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Losers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Illuminati members Category:Cabal members Category:Public Identity Category:World War II era Heroes Category:Deceased and Resurrected Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four enemies Category:Avengers enemies Category:X-Men enemies Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Animal Controllers Category:Atlanteans Category:Ocean-based Heroes Category:Daredevil enemies Category:Spider-Man enemies Category:Iron Man enemies Category:Black Panther enemies